


Trade meeting

by 4gardiean



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fourth Age, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4gardiean/pseuds/4gardiean
Summary: A guild discusses the meeting they want to organize between its members.





	Trade meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for B2MeM 2019, day 8 (G54).  
> Prompt covered: trade fair

A guildhall is slowly receiving the guild members who have been summoned for the upcoming meeting by the guild master. Those members who have been called are the high ranking members. They all belong to the smith guild of Minas Tirith and Anórien

But while they are high ranking, they do not why they are called here. That was not included in the missive they received. That is why everyone looks carefully at the table. They hope it will hold the answers they seek. But all they see on the tables are drinks and nothing more.

As this only adds to the mystery of this meeting, they are all quick to sit down once the guild master, Amardil, mentions for them to do so. They want this meeting to start as soon as possible. They want to why they have been called here. Once everyone sits, Amardil quickly starts the meeting.

“I am sure that you are all wondering why I called you here?”

Amardil states a question everyone has been asking themselves. They had hoped that he would have told them already what the reason for this meeting is. At their nods and annoyed looks, Amardil continues.

“I called you here for I would like to have as many of our members join us for a fair in a few months time. To organize it, I called you all here.”

This statement cases nearly everyone to ask their questions at the same time. The result of it is that no one can understand what the others are saying. Some proceed to cover their ears with their hands. For them, the volume of the sounds is too much to handle.

“Silence!”

At Amardil’s shout, the entire room falls silent. Everyone looks at Amardil to see what he wants to do now. Those who could not handle the volume hope that he will organize the asking of questions.

“Each one of you will all have the opportunity to ask your questions. But only _one_ person will be allowed to speak at any given time. Who wants to begin?”

A man from Minas Tirith is the one who stands up the fastest. At a look from Amardil, everyone sits down. Or at least those who stood up, sit down.

“Where would you want to organize it, master Amardil?”

“I plan to organize it in a market place on the third level.”

“Are you sure you will get permission from the captain responsible for the third level?”

“The captain? No, he will not give his permission”

At this, everyone looks suspicious and confused at Amardil. They question the reason for calling them together of he will not be able to obtain permission. Amardil’s next words do not ease the confusion at all but increase it.

“I plan to ask the king for permission.”

“Will he give it?”

“I am certain that I can make him understand the importance of the fair.”

This eases everyone’s worry but a bit. It is just enough that they are able to begin discussing the details and preparations that will have to be made to make it a success. Everyone wants it to be a success in case they manage to get the needed permission. That is what their aim will be.

Two months later, the senior members look back on a successful trade fair. It will be something to repeat next year. They know that other guilds will do the same thing now. Or at least attempt to. They are happy to have started something which will be successful for all the guilds but especially for themselves.


End file.
